1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal to easily input operation instructions, a vehicle having the same, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A/V (Audio/Video) devices are often used in vehicles to improve the convenience of a driver during vehicle operation. Typically, A/V devices consist of a radio, a cassette/compact disc player, a video player, and a navigation device. The terminal has a display unit which displays information via an image or video.
Navigation devices which are incorporated into the A/V devices typically analyze and interpret information such as speed information, position information, and travel range information of the vehicle using a positioning system such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) and a digital map in order to provide a driver with directions based on the above said information.
Typically, a passenger in the vehicle may operate the terminal such as the navigation device by a remote device or a button input method. Regardless, the passenger is able to identify the current operational state of each device in the vehicle via the terminal and input operational instructions through the display unit thereof.
Terminals such as A/V devices are now being manufactured as a touch screen so that the input unit may be conveniently operated by the user without hindering the drivers operating abilities. Such a terminal typically has a menu activation button image displayed on the display unit.
As such, the user is able to change the operational state of the terminal by touching the menu activation button image displayed on the display unit. In this case, information corresponding to the changed operational condition is displayed on the display unit of the terminal.
Moreover, a terminal such as the A/V device further may include a physical button inputs which are installed to both sides of the display unit in order to rapidly move to a specific menu without having to move through the touch screen selections. If the physical button inputs are installed on the terminal, however, the display unit is decreased in size in order to fit the terminal in the designated space within the dash of the vehicle and thus it may be difficult for the user to identify/see information displayed on the display unit while driving.
In addition, if the physical button inputs are installed on the terminal, there is needs for a PCB (printed circuit board) corresponding to each of the physical button inputs, a button lighting LED (light emitting diode) for identification of a physical button input at night, and a button mechanism. This creates an increase in manufacturing cost of the terminal which is often passed on to the consumer.